Best Day
by fanficreader23
Summary: I know i've had the best days, with you. A nightmare is swapped in for a dream, for katniss. What'll it all be like? Small Mockingjay spoilers, though. R&R!


"Goodnight," I turn to Peeta, who's going home, too. We just came from one of mother's dinner parties, and she insisted that everyone come along. When we finished, we each leave to our own houses.

I reach my front door and fumble with the keys. I finally find the silver one, and push it through the keyhole. The doorknob clicks and I open the door.

I walk up to my bedroom and change from my party attire into some pyjamas, prepared to face my onslaught of nightmares.

I lie down on my bed and close my eyes, hoping to overcome my nightmares. But something else happens to me.

I wake up and I'm lying down on orange leaves, and I'm also propped up on a tree. I look around, and I see myself, being a 5 year old child, wearing a red dress and my hair in two braids.

I whip my head around when I hear a very familiar laugh. I turn my head and there stands my father, his arms open wide for me to run into.

_I'm five years old and it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on._

_I hear your laugh and I look up and smile at you. I run and run._

I start running towards him, looking around me, and it's an exceptional fall scene. Crisp leaves crunching under my shoes, and he smiles my way.

"Katniss!" He laughs, his melodic voice filling the air. A smile spreads across my face as I hurl myself into his arms. He lifts me up and spins me around, and I'm giggling uncontrollably.

_Past the pumpkin patch and tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold._

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home._

He places me down, and I embrace his legs, and he laughs again. He then picks me up on his shoulders, and I fall asleep.

_I don't know why, the trees change in the fall._

_I know you're not scared of anything at all._

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away, but I know I had the best day, with you._

I wake up and I'm probably 10 by now, sitting upright, propped up on the wall. I hear sneers and mean names, and for no reason, I start crying. When school stopped, I go up and run into my father's arms, and he's there to pick me up. I tell him about what happened.

_I'm thirteen now and I don't know how my friends could be so mean,_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys._

"Tell you what," My dad says, looking down at my tearstained face. "We're heading up town, you and me, only." He winks at me, and I light up.

"Okay!" I beam at him, wiping my tearstained face.

_And we drive and drive, until we reach a town far enough away,_

_And we talk and window-shop, until I've forgotten all their names._

We both reach the Merchant class of town, and we both look at the displays. The dresses, the ribbons, the cakes, everything. We enter this shop and there are plenty of dresses fit for merchant kids, but my dad couldn't care less. He found a beautiful green ribbon, and got it for only a few coins, and he pinned it on my head. I let out a giggle as we leave.

_I don't know who I'm going to talk to, now at school._

_I know I'm laughing in the car ride home with you,_

He makes jokes as we trail through the streets, ignoring the strange faces of the merchant class people, wondering why we're here. We skip together, and I start laughing hard.

_Don't know how long it's going to take for me to be okay,_

_But I know I had the best day, with you, today._

I've completely forgotten about the teasing today, and we come home to the house I've been living in for my life. It isn't much, but I've got know this house, and had a lot of memories here.

"Katniss!" Prim hobbles out of the doorway, running to meet me. I give her a hug and give my mother a kiss on the cheek. Today is being exceptionally happy.

_I have an excellent father; his strength is making me stronger,_

_God smiles on my little sister, inside and out, she's better than I am._

_I grew up in a pretty house, and had space to run._

_And I had the best days, with you._

My father fetches us into the household, because it's getting darker outside.

_There is a video__  
><em>_I found from back when I was three__  
><em>_You set up a paint set in the kitchen__  
><em>_And you're talking to me___

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships__  
><em>_And the seven dwarfs__  
><em>_Daddy's smart__  
><em>_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

The fun that I've had today was an exceptional amount of fun. I've never had an experience like this before.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall__  
><em>_I know you were on my side__  
><em>_Even when I was wrong__  
><em>_And I love you for giving me your eyes__  
><em>_Staying back and watching me shine___

_And I didn't know if you knew__  
><em>_So I'm taking this chance to say__  
><em>_That I had the best day__  
><em>_With you today_

I wake up and I'm in my house at the victor's village, wearing my nightgown. There are stray rays of sunlight from the window, and I wake up fully, placing my feet on the floor. I know now that that was the best dream I've had, consisting of my father, my sister, and even my mother. It all made me happy. And just when I thought I'd be alone in the world, I'm not. Even though, my father isn't here to be with me, even though Prim isn't here, at least I have these, dreams, to recall them, the joys of my past, instead of the horrible nightmares I get every night. I'd swap all my nightmares with these dreams of mine.


End file.
